Saga 4 Episode 8: From KT to KT
906676446ced47dbabeef4fe92b7b206.png|Kaiuri Tachibana hwqohwXK.png|Kin Tasanagi Wolf Keyo: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2uRPH9D8k8 ) I couldn't wait any longer, i knew she had been at the office, working late light she did on must Thursday nights. It had been a long day of work for me, exhaustion consumed me, but yet, the full moon had been in full rise and the beast in me stirred. I stood before Devils Cross building, both hands in my trench coats pockets before i'd fix and adjust my tie. Kin: Alright... My eyes slanted with the heated focus that over took me. Blasting past the doors of the establishment, my hair had been soaked due to the rushing streams of rain that coated me over. Like a ghost, my body flickered through the rushes of light in and out of the building before i had been in front of her office door. I know she couldn't sense me, i had been hiding my chi, but i could smell hers, taste hers, damn this moon-lights sensitive embrace that casted itself over me. Undoing my tie i'd pull it over the cubical that had been outside of her office door. The building was desolate, no one had been here but Kaiuri. Like it always had been on nights like this. After my tie, came my shirt, un-buttoning each placement before even that was removed my body had been soaked, and due to moon my muscle mass had increased slightly. My finger tips claws and my eyes glowing a bright red. I'd been hunting, without even being aware of it. I opened door, body glistening over in water, I was practically naked, my pants had been zipped down, the v-line of my abs showing , even the hair from my pelvic area had been slightly shown. A lightning strike would blast itself across the sky, illuminating my body for her to see for a brief second before I stepped into her office fully Kin:... I wouldn't give her much time to speak as i strided forward, knocking everything off of her desk and lifting her from her office chair, and onto the desk, pulling her legs apart and moving within the warm embrace of her thighs. I was enticed my her scent, it was intoxicating, i could smell it miles away from the building, its what more than likely lead me here. With both of her legs around my waist, I'd lean in to kiss her. My lips locking deeply onto her own in an aggressive embrace. My hands sliding into the crimson locks of her hair Zane/Kaiuri: ( https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nvAQ8DOXJH8 ) The skies bled black and blue over Kaisaihana City. As the night swallowed the sun whole, a scorching white moon filled it's place. And the moon was full. The cool white light hung over Devil's Cross Industries. It's light flooded the entirety of Kaiuri's office. The large and spacious room lit up brightly despite the dreary weather outside. Light poured over every tile that sat puzzled together neatly on the floor. The clouds burst with lightning and their thunderous cries paved way for many rainy tears. The room was on the highest floor in the building with bookshelves lining both of the walls to her sides. Her dark mohogany desk was flooded with paperwork, research, contracts, and various other business deals. It all faced away from the wall of glass stretching the lenth of the room behind her. Rain pooled down in streams over it. A vast and elegant window that allowed her the view of the entire district. And in front of her sat the large double doors to her office space. It was now after hours. All workers had went home for the day. That is, except for Kaiuri. Her long dark red hair had been pulled back, half up and half down. She sat in an ankle length black business dress with quarter length sleeves. A long slit sliced from the bottom of the dress and split all the way up to right hip. Some skin peeks out from beneath the seem, but thanks to her thigh high sheer pantyhose no one was seeing much. Kaiuri uncrossed and then crossed her legs over again. Her tall maroon six inch pumps clicked on the floor. The dark red color matched the matt color of her plump dark cherry red lips. The young entrepenuer peered pass the thin lenses of her reading glasses as she scanned over the a single sheet in the sea of paper's and books that lay scatter on her desktop. Taking her pen, she'd quickly sign the bottom with her signature before folding it in an envelope and placing her seal on it. The business woman moved onto the next document and began writing upon it. However, a phone call would interrupt her train of thought. Ring Ring Ring. Kaiuri looked at the landline phone in front of her and picked it up. Kaiuri: " Devil's Cross Industries: Where We never craft the same piece twice. President Tachibana, speaking. " There was a pause. Kaiuri: " Oh, it's just you Saron ! . . . Yes, I'm fine . . . Didn't I give you the night off ? . . . Doesn't matter. Go have fun ! I'll find my own way home . . . Yes. Mhm, yes. Okay, goodbye now. " Shaking her head the dark skinned honey giggled a little. Saron was her body guard and a major worrywart. Placing her phone back on the hook, she sighed. Kaiuri leaned forwards waith her elbows resting on the desk and propped her head up in her palms. Long cherry red curly locks poured over her shoulders as she massaged both of her temples. With eyes closed and a mind stretched, she took a deep breath. This work load wasn't stressing her out. She could handle it fine. Her brain just felt like silly puddy after a while. Clunk! Suddenly, there was the sound of the double doors unlatching. It echoed in the nearly empty room. Kaiuri hadn't looked up from her desk yet and her pen was still striking the paper infront of her. Kaiuri: " Saron. I gave you the night off. Didn't I tell you that I would find my own way . . . home . . . " Her sentece fell off when she finally spared a moment to look up. It wasn't Saron who had barged into her office. It was Kin who stood before her ! Her soft lavender hues took in the sight of him. His golden iries sparked like a fire had been lit under his feet. Rain dripped from his dark hair. It rolled over the broadness of his shoulders and down his wide chest. Droplets raced down his strong arms and abdominals, only to disappear in the gruff beneath his beltline. Water pooled in a trail behind him and it also pooled where he was standing now. But . . . the level headed detective with a cool and calm demeanor had vanished. It appeared that Kin had shed that persona along with his tie and formal shirt she noticed laying outside her door. Her body froze still. Kaiuri's entire being went numb. And in no more than a few long strides, Kin was right in front of her. Kaiuri's eyes widened as he pushed all the paperwork off of her desk. His arms cradled her plush form and she was lifted onto the desk in its place. Kin's large hands gripped Kaiuri's thighs and he forced them open to make room for himself in their embrace. Her cheeks flushed dark rose at his actions. Kin's firm body pressed itself against her. Kaiuri swooned ! Her arms circled his neck while her thick legs pulled him in even closer. She ran her slender fingers through the mess of her dark wet hair. What had gotten into him all of a sudden ? She peeked open her eyes and glanced out the window behind of them. And she saw it. The Full Moon. The pliant flesh of her huge and ample breasts pressed flat against his hard chest. It was clear that the wolf like beast he's kept caged up inside was influencing his actions. A beast on the prowl and she was his prey. Kaiuri's breath caught and she gasped. With Kin wedging himself in between her legs like this she could feel everything. The man's rock hard bulge pinned itself against her. Kaiuri could feel him. It was as if he was trying to rip the fabric of his pants. The feeling sent a wavering tingle through her body and a shock rushed to her womanhood. A bright red blush flooded her face. Her breath was hot on the back of Kin's neck. She tried desprately to contain herself, Kaiuri was struggling in a battle of will. Her own will. Goddess Kin Tasanagi: Her scent, why is so potent. Its smells floral, but it has a heat to it as well. A burning sweet scent. I can't shake it, its so intoxicating. Every bit of her is drawing me in. Kin would break the kiss before he'd press his forehead against her own, pulling down her skirt so it would slide down her legs, tossing it across the room, so now she'd only be wearing her top and her stockings. With inhuman strength he'd swiftly pull the top of her attire with a loud RIPPPP aside to show her moundful and large breasts, but they'd still been contained within her bra until he'd rip that off as well. His right hand gripping tightly to her right ample breast he'd pull and purse his lips around her nipples. Sucking slowly on the tender flesh of her areola before he'd twist his head to the right, coating it over in his saliva while he savagely lapped away at her nipple like a thirsty dog. Continuing to do so until he'd switch his attention to her other large tit. But his hands/ fingers hadn't been sitting idle either. His right hand sliding its way down to her pink slit, his middle finger nudging at the tender flesh of her clit continuously before he'd ransack her tight hole. His fingers submerging deeply within the goddess depths. Twisting and turning his fingers within the pink crevice as he'd continue to violate her as aggressively as he could. Her sweet nectar oozing over the desk top as it'd leak over the edge and onto the floor beneath them in the form of splashes and light gushes of her essence. ( https://i.gyazo.com/a98458c96d4eadcc5f3b0d3221b1b598.gif ) His lips pulling back from her swelling breasts with a loud pop that would echo throughout the room. His attention drawing back to her lips now while he continued to feverishly finger her tight hole. Kissing her again but this time with even more aggression than before. His tongue would submerge itself within her mouth as his, began to wrestle her own. ( https://i.gyazo.com/e54b9805d546c760c4381f01e82be67a.gif ) The kissing would be quickly broken after his eyes would shift from gold to red, his canines protruding and his hair slightly longer. This signifying the beast continuing to let itself out from the depths of its mental prison. He'd turn her over on the desk with a hard twist, forcing her stomach over the surface of the desk so her round and plump-back side had been facing him. Both of his hands gripping tightly to the massive - and yet muscular bound ass. Slapping it twice he'd dig his claws into her flesh, but not before biting into her left ass cheek, and then kissing it. Leaving hickies and territorial marks all over her body at this point due to his barbaric actions. Even going so far as to puncturing skin in a few areas before he leaned his head down in sheer primal lust. Both of his hands cupping an ass-cheek, he'd feverishly lap away at her cunt with his tongue. Her essences dripping down over the desk and down his chin in slow leaks. Twisting his head left to right he'd angle himself so he could get his tongue in even deeper while his right hands middle finger played with her clit his tongue would continue to search for her sweet spot within the pink voids of her cunt. Her sweet nectar dripping down slowly into the back of his throat as he continued to devour it as if his life depended on it. ( https://i.gyazo.com/20de9cec898fd16516a80f57d33d3416.gif ) Zane/Kaiuri: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_sxLDhSXPE ) Kaiuri's lips melted against his. She was losing ! The inside of her mouth watered and her tongue hungered for the taste of his. Kaiuri felt as Kin's lips latched tightly and locked with her own. Warm, longing, and demanding all at once ! Her tongue thirsted after him, and she was gone. Kin had forced his will upon her. Her heartbeat pounded heavily against her ribcage. It raced so fast that it hurt. Kin's forehead rested against her own and she knew his eyes were on her. Kaiuri hesitated. Her sight went blurry as she mustered the strength to return his stare. The cherry haired honey lifted her chin and gazed regretfully into his soul. Your eyes. Dangerous eyes. Eyes that dared to cross the line. Fuck the caution tape, fuck the wrong way sign, and stop lights were for quitters. This is a fine line that we are dancing on. A line that we knew not to cross. But those eyes -- these eyes -- YOUR eyes -- They don't give a damn anymore ! The eyes of a predator before it sends down it's final blow. I'm Little Red Riding Hood and you're my Big Bad Wolf. I don't think I have ever seen such eyes . . . Kaiuri's mind was swimming now as the brooding wolfblood's large and callous claws fumbled all over her body. It burned ! Fire, sweet fire from the depths of Hell itself. His hands on her amber skin were wildfire to a forest. It BURNED ! The simple touch of his fingers sent pleasure rippling up her spine. Kaiuri winced. How could something so mundane feel this enticingly amazing ?! Just his simple touch. Nothing could be better than this touch. Nothing. And suddenly -- it was torn from her body -- the fabric of her skirt ripped clean through. Kaiuri: " Wa . . . Wait, no -- ! " But it was too late for Kin to listen. There was no way he would stop now. Kaiuri began to realize this. Kaiuri: " Kin, please -- Ahhnn ! " His mouth latched over her the supple flesh of her breast. Kaiuri flinched as his tongue flickered over the perked nub of her nipple. She resisted the urge to squirm. The sensation swarmed her body, she had never felt so sensitive before. It was frightening. Her lips parted in a wordless moan. Though it was far from over. His hands traveled downwards, his palms scaled the softness of her damning curves. Kaiuri new where he was going and it was a bold chance he had taken. She slammed her eyes shut as his finger brushed her twitching slit. She whimpered, both wanting but fearing to go further. But he had made the choice for her. Kin's fingers shoved themselves deep in the depths of her pinks folds. Kaiuri bit her lip before crying out. Her arms still held snuggly around the back of his neck. His went on like that for what seemed like forever, swishing them in and churning them out over and over and over again. She could feel herself flooding, her cup full to overflowing. Kaiuri panted. Kin's mouth soon found her own again. The dark red taint of her lips was smudged. And it was Kin's lips that stained red with their lust. Then she felt him shove her away. Her body toppled over the workspace of her desk. She was facing away from him ? Without warning his palm rained down on the exposed flesh of her soft and bouncing backside. She yelped ! Kaiuri felt her blush brighten. And then there was his tongue, his teeth, his claws ! Oh Hell ! What was he doing to her ?! The pleasure. The pain. It was a conflicting battle between the two. Kaiuri moaned loudly as his tongue began lapping up the lude juices pouring from her pink folds. He was driving her crazy. Tears brewed in the corners of her eyes. Then she broke. Her hand flew behind her gripping hold of Kin's dark thick hair. She called out to him desperately while beginning to grind rhythmically against his hungry tongue. More more more. She held his head and kept it pressed into her dripping wet pussy. The fat plush cheeks of her round ass bounced and slapped over his face. It felt good ! So good ! But it wasn't enough. Kaiuri wanted more. Something . . . something more. When finally let Kin go, her eyes would fill with begging and pleading. The corners of her mouth watered. It was becoming unbearable. Kaiuri didn't know what to think anymore. 11:39:30 AM Kin Tasanagi: He'd continue to savagely lap away at her cunt, her hand shoving itself deeply within the dark locks of his hair, force feeding him almost. His tongue would savagely work its way into her slit continuously, his chin slicked over in her wet essence ( https://i.gyazo.com/de9be4b67a5020b900b9424147a6c9d0.gif ) Finally pulling himself up he'd whip the liquid from his lips, hovering over her now, his eyes scanning over her exposed backside, studying her every curve. Panting he'd allow his pants to slide down to his knee's so that his cock would spring forward from its captivity, swinging left to right as precum dripped down the base of his length. His primal instincts told him to lunge forward, however he still had some bit of control over himself. No, he'd get every bit of this as he could. As she lie, leaned over the desk he'd make his way over so he'd be in front of her. His thick cock in hand he'd take a tight grip to her crimson locks of hair before he'd yank her hair upwards so she'd be forced to look a him. Kaiuri could see it now, the bestial change that was happening before her. His hair was now draping down to the middle of his back and his chest hair had become more predominant. His claws were sharper and his muscle mass had increased even more so. Even his cock had grown in size. Taking grip of throbbing rod he'd slap it across her face a few times before finally forcing it down into her mouth. His fat rod hitting the back of her throat with each stroke forward Kin: Hnngh... Ahhh... His groans became literal growls as he continued to shift under the moon's gaze. His body becoming more bestial by the second. Her face would be coated in saliva due to the constant and almost barbaric skull fucking that had taken place. His length would submerge itself deeply within her mouth, foaming up her saliva in the form of thick gushes of spit as he continued to fuck her pretty little face. The sloshing sounds of her throat churning his cock for every bit of cum that it had could be heard as it echoed throughout the room. The sloppy wet slopping sound of her throat suctioning around his fat cock. ( https://i.gyazo.com/f7879e0b196bd62e49ded622b2e121b3.gif ) His strokes grew more aggressive by the second and before long, even Kaiuri could tell that he was getting ready to let off a few rounds within her warm mouth. His cock began to twitch feverishly, and precum literally began to ooze down his cock hole, coating her tongue over in the slick silver essence. Kin: HNGH... His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and before long he'd fill her jaws up with his first round of cum, dumping the thick load of the white essence down her throat, but it was so much to contain that it began to spill from around her lips and down her chin. ( https://i.gyazo.com/09193e7eb6cfa8c0fa834e90a1234be9.gif ) Fiend Zane/Kaiuri: This message has been removed. 1:31:17 AM Zane/Kaiuri: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRFmnAw1siY ) Kaiuri: " Ahhh !! So good. Right there !! " Her high pitched squeals echoed around the room. Kaiuri couldn't help herself. Kaiuri panted harshly after Kin's tongue stopped it's relentless assault. Sweet wet dew like juices ran freely down the thick plumpness of her honey thighs. Like the stormy rain drops pouring down on the glass wall protecting them from the outside, the pretty pink set of bottom lips had streams of naughty sugar dripping sloppily from between her legs. And as she lay vulnerable and helplessly unable to catch her breath; the alluring ambrosia leaked down her legs, slicked over her ankles, and began pooling onto the hard cold floor. Her chest rose and fell in sync with her rapid rhythm of her heartbeat. Kaiuri's legs shook, her womanhood twitched uncontrollably. With ever twitch and every convulsion her vivacious body made, Kaiuri felt herself slipping away. Her greed driven lustful nature was beginning to reveal itself. Contorting her personality, it was consuming her will. Her true demonic nature was peeking through. And the beast behind her was drawing it out from its dark abyss. She grit her teeth. The demonic aura began seeping from her body. Kaiuri's body began to ache with desire. Her lustful nature wanted to break free. Lust wanted to be free. Kaiuri was wavering. She wanted to repress her inner demon, but all she was doing was delaying the inevitable. And if Kin keeps this up, it won't be for long. Kaiuri: " K . . . Kin . . . I can't feel my legs. My . . . My chest hurts. " When her breathing pattern had finally leveled itself out she slowly opened up her eyes. It was wavering and distorted as she glanced up to see a monster. He was becoming the beast. Broader chest, rock hard muscles, strong arms; Kin's hair hung long and fell over his shoulders, dark hair prickled over his chest. Violent red glowed in his eyes. A primal bloodlust raged inside of his long, hard, and veining member. An animal he was becoming, but an animal he had always been. He was just good at hiding it. Though under the lunar light of this full moon, it threatened the existence of both the beast and the man. Kaiuri gazed at Kin's cock with glassy eyes. She hadn't had moment to breath before his stiff and throbbing shaft rammed a path down the back of her throat. Kaiuri's eyes widened in horror as the inside of her mouth was force fed something so wide and thick. Saliva began pooling from the corners of her mouth as she tried not to gag on his pulsing fat cock. The insides of her throat made sopping wet noises, she squealed anxiously. Kin's hand lost itself in the thick of her cherry red locks. Her firmly held her hair and guided his solid rod into her mouth. His balls became coated in her spit and as they slapped her chin the sounds filled the room. Her spit foamed and bubbled up from this deepthroating penetration. She heard in growl and listened to him moan, her bright violet eyes gazed up at him curiously. The innocent look on her face was deceiving with mischief. Kaiuri watched Kin's face twist and contort with pure pleasure, she felt his massive member twitch and convulse in the depths of her throat. The sight of his face sent ripples of sick pleasure through her body. Her heavy breasts bounced with every stroke of her lips. And soon Kin didn't even have to force her. Kaiuri took it all. Her lips latched onto it all. Her tongue swirled over his shaft she used her mouth to pleasure him. The full length of his still growing manhood shoved deeper and faster down her throat. More frantic, more violent, his cock was full and ready to explode. https://i.gyazo.com/a502754a758c67ea46ae8294c0982c03.gif And he did. His silky white milk was hot and thick. He erupted like a volcano and his cum stuck against the wetness to the back of her throat. It shot out like running water from a faucet. Kaiuri's eyes widened as his warmth filled her stomach. And even then, Kin wasn't finished blowing his load ! Kaiuri pulled away to gasp for air as the rest of his cum overflowed from her mouth. She pulled away from him and wrapped her slender fingers around the girth of his spasming shaft. Kaiuri gave him a few more pumps and cum flew everywhere ! It splattered on her face, her mountainous breasts, and it covered the desk as well. https://i.gyazo.com/4eb3c254d584ecb122f20d3db2570305.gif https://i.gyazo.com/109e2d8376e8433d6492bb9bb565ebf0.gif Kaiuri looked up at the man before her with lust filled eyes and an erotic smirk on her mouth. Kaiuri parted the candy red lips and opened wide showing Kin his handy work. Cum plastered to her tongue and bubbled over in her throat, it was so smooth and thick, creamy and salty. She gulped it all down without reluctance. Kaiuri could feel it slide down the back of her throat. https://i.gyazo.com/1c7c4b9b4514f7f3f33158168c55f33a.gif Kaiuri: " You came so much . . . and you're still so hard . . . " She said taking a handful and cradling both of her pillow plush breasts. The soft flesh engulfed Kin's cock as she began to massage his throbbing member with her abundant mounds. They slipped up and over his thick rod with ease as his cum slid in between her cleavage and dripped down her stomach. And in seconds he blew his top. More white milky semen painted her face. Kaiuri giggled at him. Her eyes slowly scaled up Kin's ripped body. She couldn't help how wet he made her. Just this simple thought alone sent more juices running down her legs. She thirsted for more. Kin had done something most men had dreamed of, but never dared to do. It was she. It is Kaiuri. Queen of the damned. Her body is the embodiment of the vexing Forbidden Fruit. He who gets a taste will be greedy for more. He who hungers will desire with lustful taste buds. He who indulges this Temptress will never again be famished. And it looks like Kin was going to be a glutton for punishment. Every muscle in her body began to pulse with desire. Her being burned from within. Her lustful urges were being shaken awake. The demon queen felt the pure bliss of lust running through her veins. A sensual aura began seeping from her pores. Passion began radiating from her warm chocolate skin. The Temptress. The Goddess. She was one in the same. Lust. The Pure embodiment of Lust. When you look upon her flesh you will look with new vision. Now when you touch upon her skin it will send fire through your being. Gazing into her eyes will now hypnotize and entrance you. And placing yourself in the Devil's Embrace will be the ultimate taboo. You will be bound to this Goddess. You will be vexed by this Goddess. You will want to stay in her embrace . . . forever. Thus is the will of the Goddess. Kin Tasanagi: While she continued to bent forward over the desk, Kin shifted once again. This time he'd pretty much in his full lycan form... yet, his fur was blue? This had been due to the fact that his Lucifer power had been reacting towards Kaiuri as well. The skies outside began to shift and before long his body would have shifted in a burst of light and his lycan form was discarded. Kaiuri's demonic presences was to strong. Her will called her strongest warrior to her, she called out Lucifer's dormant power, Kin's Dormant power. His hair was casted down his body like a long blue flowing flame and his eyes glowed a bright lavender like his queens. His body was chiseled like a god, he was perfect, beautiful even. But he was still dominant, even more so then before. Things began to levitate throughout the room and the sky outside shifted into a bright purple as well. Kin: As beautiful as ever, my queen His voice came out like cold, slow water. Pouring into her ears. Her face and breast coated in his cum made him even more excited as he he'd literally teleport behind her. Holding her over the desk by her lower back he'd take a firm grip of his cock aiming it right at her slit. Kin: Brace yourself... He said proudly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. As he slid his cock into her slit, Kasaihana began to SHAKE! A light earth quake would trimmer the whole of the city as he'd continue to sheath his cock into her forbidden fruit. Once completely inserted, when ever he'd pull himself out half-way, a lightning strike would blast down from the heavens not to far from where they had. He grunted his eyes turning into a solid white color as his muscle mass increased once more! And he began to savagely pound away into Kaiuri's cunt! THUM! THUM! THUM! THUM! Sonic booms erupted from around Kaiuri's building that soared out throughout the sky! Black-outs shifted continuously in and out throughout the city. And as he gripped onto her plump backside to pick up his speed. Hurricanes began to blow over across random portions of the world, tornados formed in places where it had been literally impossible to do! Full and complete chaos insured across the world. Kin: Hngh! He'd dig his godly hands into her ass as he continued to pummel her back side. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK! The echo's blasted across the room continuously while Kin would continue to bash his fat cock into her over and over. His Lucifer form would surely draw out Kaiuri's true form as well soon enough. ( https://i.gyazo.com/5617b353edc66129a1f0548a7311398d.gif ) A good position for a blended-orgasm is doggy style, something Kin knew naturally as he continued work himself into the deepest depths of her cunt, hitting her g-spot over and over. In this position...his hand moves its way down to his queens clitoris as he thrusts, strumming her clit like a guitar string, over and over again while he continued to ransack her cunt like a beastly god. Doing this primal postion allows for deeper penetration...and heavier thrusting...to stimulate his queens G spot. Because he can thrust so deeply... ( https://i.gyazo.com/cb13d0047f86da45d5bff91d9fd077a1.gif ) Her cunt would foam over his fat length while he continued to savaely beat into her slit Zane/Kaiuri: For a moment she lay there speechless -- breathless even. Kin was no longer becoming the primal beast laying dormant within him. No. He had evolved into something even more ferocious. Her lengthy red hair was scattered in messy spirals all over the desktop. As her curls fell limply over her face the young queen could barely bat an eyelash at her warrior. He was magnificent. Kin: " As beautiful as ever, my queen. " His voice sent chills running throughout her body and goosebumps prickled her warm amber skin. Kaiuri lifted her chin slightly to gain a better look of him. Then without warning he vanished. A gust of warm wind flew in from behind her as Kin stood there now. His large hand and callous fingers cupped the small of her back as he held her slender slim waist. Kaiuri turned her head to peek her lavender eyes over her shoulder. She knew what was coming for her. Kin: " Brace yourself . . . " Kaiuri felt her mouth run dry at his words. Her anticipation was eating away at her. And as clear juices dripped from between her thighs and puddled onto the floor, his stiff and thick manhood slide itself deeply into the cooing pink lips of her crying cunt. Kaiuri gasped at Kin's sizable rod. It's girth was so wide that it forced her tight warm insides to part and make way. She gripped hold to the edge of the desk, her nails scratched the surface. Her body tensed up at how large he had been. He was inside of her. His cock was inside of her. Kaiuri arched her back while letting loose a cowering moan of pleasure. His long rod made slow strokes as her womanhood struggled to get used to his massive size. Kaiuri felt his dick grow and expand even more inside. They had become one. https://i.gyazo.com/7f0075a6a5aca97d67316bfd5a3c7e10.gif The aura that was surrounding her body went into a full on frenzy. Like simple flames torching dry wood, Kaiuri was consumed with a passionate energy. The flames scorching her body burned a red rose blaze. And then her form shifted. Her bouncing curls grew longer and fire torched the tips. The curves of her body became more prominent. Everything about Kaiuri in this Lustful transformation was bewitching and alluring. In this form, Kaiuri can sense and manipulate the lust, gripping hold of her opponents' utmost and deepest darkest desires. Whether it is physical, mental, or emotional, Kaiuri can bend and break the weak willed by amplifying and strengthening their strongest abandon. Her tongue glided over her candy red lips as she cast a glance back at Kin. One look into her seductive gaze would entice Kin to his extreme. He wouldn't be able to hold back his desires. And to be honest, Kaiuri didn't want him too. Kaiuri: " AH ! AH ! " Her voice came in cries of bliss. Her breath grew short as Kin's cock rammed hard into the tight slit of her pussy. Her walls hugged and squeezed him, she was so tight that it even proved difficult to pound at an accelerated pace. Her legs shook as their combine love juices leaked from between her plump thighs. He was a savage ! The pliant globes of her ass smacked against his pelvis over and over and over again. Her breasts hung over the other side of the desk and bounced with every thrust she took. The soft mountains of flesh slammed against the cold wood. Kaiuri screamed for more. She sat up and arched her back slightly while using the thick of her hips to answer his thrusts. And they collided and rocked with one another over and over again. She grinded back against his rock hard cock. Her pussy was crying for more of his meaty cock. Kaiuri yelped out as he continued to slam into her back walls, the head of his cock would begin to slip pass her pink pussy and jam himself into her womb. https://i.gyazo.com/836fa07b9fa25e929295a1541a66acd3.gif https://embed.gyazo.com/7f0075a6a5aca97d67316bfd5a3c7e10.gif https://i.gyazo.com/453c79e9e520df16c2e3be03b79005f9.gif And even as the world was falling apart around them, they didn't stop. The earth shook, the seas roared, the galing winds howled, and volcanoes exploded with rage ! Did it matter ? No. It didn't. Nothing matter more to Kaiuri that feeling this warriors hard pipe pleasuring her. God Abmieal: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67oBykAKUuk + https://youtu.be/5fNLEPrNi2A?t=38m53s ) The rain began to pour over Kasaihana city with the heaviest storm it had ever seen. Wind blowing in windows, sheer nature like chaos. With his hands gripping into her waist he'd continue his grueling onslaught while he savagely worked his length through her slit. His fat rod breaking its way through her pink depths without warning or hesitation. Stormy clouds began to brew overhead as the passionate display continued at its pace. Kin(lucifer): Hahaah... Hahahaah...HAHAAHAHAAH! His power would have skyrocketed beyond his control as the literal roof of Kaiuri's building exploded in a burst of blue lights before nothing was left but the two of them and the pillar of what was left of the building underneath there his feet. He continued his thrusts pushing himself harder and harder into her cunt while her juices exploded around the fat and godly girth of his cock. His length would smash against her spot over and over again as her cunt began to literally milk his demonic cock for everything it was worth. ( https://i.gyazo.com/e1bb7ab036b87f0f161c7d28aea0f185.gif ) Placing both of his hands into her hair he'd force her head down onto the desk while he broke his cock into her like a filthy slut. Kin (lucifer): Surely you can take more of this. Show me that latent power... quit holding back on me. Kin said as he began to pound into her so hard that if it had been anyone else they'd literally DIE from pleasure after his cock invaded her slit with thunderous strokes of his hips. Filling her cunt up to the brim with his piping hot cock. Fucking her like a savage madman with each stroke of his hips her cunt would ooze its creamy essences around the base of his cock to create a slick coat while he fucked her like a manic beast. Laughing manically with each feverish thrust, there bodies slicked over and coated in rain. His eyes studied every curve of her body while he pummeled into her G-spot over and over again like some starved animal. He couldn't get enough... this could have been the lust nature that had been the part she'd gained from her mother, showing face. He was drowning into her. Even with all of his newfound power he couldn't resist. Getting sucked away into her had been proven to easily for the demon goddess to do, even if she hadn't realized it. ( https://i.gyazo.com/005472425701edbd1c119a9fd8c0f036.gif ) Kin ( Lucifer): Turning her over so she'd be on her back facing him Look at you... I could just eat you up. Here give yourself a taste... see what I mean. He'd say gripping her sopping wet hair jerking her head up a bit while he gripped onto her right breast forcing it to her lips so she could roll her tongue around it ( https://i.gyazo.com/8e84ec008232d00326a1e43c994627a3.gif ) Forcing her back onto her back he'd place her into a missionary position. Spreading her legs apart so he could get in between them both. Gripping the base of his cock he'd slap it against her clit a few times before he'd thrust it deeply into her slit, filling her up to the brim with his fat cock. Wasting little to no time he'd begin yet another savage onslaught against her cunt. ' PAT PAT PAT PAT PAT' the sounds of flesh hitting her own would echo throughout the area while the massive storm continued to brew over Kasaihana. Signifying Kin's god like might that he'd been displaying with sexual acts alone. ( https://i.gyazo.com/9831a1ab2a9ca88405e9550d1a4e8aa0.gif ) ( https://i.gyazo.com/f6c5afa81825523ab4fce917216fde12.gif ) ( https://i.gyazo.com/bb4be57b960a3a8eddb8272d15c6a586.gif ) ( https://i.gyazo.com/900c8119238ab6510742c9a6febdb4d8.gif ) The storms grew more and more ferocious as he continued to reach the inevitable climax. The rain moving within the same motion of his thrust. He had literally been controlling nature with his body alone while he played music on her own. Despite his beastly strokes. The 'Devil' in him, gave him a rhythmic motion that Kaiuri would have never known existed. His body was intoxicating, and her scent drove him over the deep end. Responding to his queens calls of pleasure, pushing him deeper and deeper over to that point of climax ( https://i.gyazo.com/4b30fb1824493a1659f35a19daadae62.gif ) ( https://i.gyazo.com/04333a1dd473a70ddef3a5d273282590.gif ) ( https://i.gyazo.com/55ab968d6a60b1b373b7fc94f72dc050.gif ) ( https://i.gyazo.com/ac8f742e637a97e62fb94466f56d8e38.gif ) ( https://i.gyazo.com/02060fbc76dedc0923e46ca511000817.gif ) Zane/Kaiuri: ( http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=UF7rBcFolAc + http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=HKieGUH9pzg + http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=msX8iULEQgA + http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=B47A4IVXsJk ) Sirens, alarms, and bells of all kinds began to go off. Cop sirens, city warning bells, car alarms, ambulances, storm warning signals -- anything you could think of. Kaiuri: " I'm not . . . I'm not holding back ! Fuck you ! Fuck you ! Harder, harder -- I want it harder ! " Kaiuri had grown frantic and her mind was no longer in order. Everything was a blur, she couldn't think clearly. She couldn't speak clearly. Her words were no longer words, but meaningless moans that carried no weight. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing existed anymore. Just Him. It was only Him. Kaiuri didn't care about anything else, she just wanted to continue feeling this incredible blissful reality that Kin had created for her. It was their reality now. This was the only reality she knew. Everything had faded from her thoughts. Kaiuri cried out without remorse. Kin was so hard, he was so thick, so much. Too much ! His cock pumped in and out of her hungry pussy with a savageness no one has ever had the fortune to witness. He was her dark knight, her wicked warrior, her champion. And as she stole glimpses of his insanity from behind the veil of her messy red tangles, Kaiuri couldn't help but indulge in his warped judgement of pleasure. He was losing it. Kin was becoming psychotic. With every moment his throbbing and pulsating cock remained embedded in the depths of her sweet and sultry wet forbidden fruit, his sanity was slipping. https://i.gyazo.com/ee3a806a116935d07bf42870515cde2d.gif Kaiuri could see it. It was something so bizarre. Kaiuri could feel him slipping, but it was alright. It was alright, because she had him. Kaiuri kept him as his psyche danced on that fine line between the sane and the insane. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as their pelvises grinded further into one another. Lewd love juices spurted and spat out at the point where their bodies joined, over and over again. It was wonderful ! Nothing could compare to this twisted ambrosia. Her frantic gasps of pleasure and his low grunting flooded the room as she and Kin desperately made love. https://i.gyazo.com/71e9ca177a4525ae2dfbaa4a34924004.gif https://i.gyazo.com/f5992956e652b1f8341cfd777a65d9c8.gif As the two of them rocked in rhythm together, their bodies synchronized . . . The world around them fell apart. Literally. Natural disasters surrounded the tall towering building that was Devil's Cross Industries. The rumbling earth began to break apart. The earth's tectonic plates shifted drastically. Fires broke out all over the 5 districts of Kasaihana City. Pillars of smoke towered high in the night sky. Even as the heavy rain poured over them, the streets were on fire tonight. And black ashes rained over the city. https://i.gyazo.com/02d6e44312a04c6d4508adfc86e13cf3.gif https://i.gyazo.com/aa6b10f7bec666838cab45f4fd93b6fc.gif The waters surrounding the island districts of Kasaihana City were put into an unrest. Waves were throwing a fit, tides grew mad with anger, storms swarmed the oceans and tsunamis formed walls of water around the 5 districts. Thunder, lightning, rain, floods, volcanoes erupted, earthquakes, blizzards, tornadoes -- Disaster ! It was chaos. Pure and utter chaos. It was as if the very fabric of the dimensional plane itself was being torn. As if its stitching was being pulled, it was unable to contain what was happening. Everything around them conflicted. https://i.gyazo.com/d5b54b8b00fcfd25780a631bf617e797.gif https://i.gyazo.com/a3ab202ae5474b0e62c53c0600bbdd78.gif Kaiuri: " Kin, wait ! Slow down ! I -- I can't take it anymore ! Something's coming. Kin, Kin, Kin -- ! " Kaiuri was begging. She felt her body changing, something was happening and she didn't think she was ready for it. The desk that supported their pleasure starved bodies was ruined and slicked over in their combined liquids. Perversion, Lust, Greed, Love -- It was all the same. In this moment they were all the same. There were no differences. And after hours of powerful thrusts, sweat, tears, Kaiuri was there. Kaiuri climaxed. She slammed her eyes shut as pleasure raked its way through her. Her body arched violently as an aggressive orgasm ripped through the muscles of her body. All over she could feel it, she could feel everything. She was so sensitive. Everything was so sensitive. The pink folds of her wet and sticky womanhood convulsed and she squirted her forbidden juices all over him. They painted her legs, her desk, and the dripping essence pooled on the floor beneath them. Like a glove her wet pussy hugged against Kin's throbbing manhood with a grip strong enough to squeeze any man dry. And that's just what she intended to do. The Calm Abmieal: A Flash of light blurred over the entire world, restoring everything back to its orginal state just as quickly as they'd climaxed together in unison .... “I cannot let you burn me up, nor can I resist you. No mere human can stand in a fire and not be consumed.” ― A.S. Byatt, Possession “When I touched her body, I believed she was God. In the curves of her form I found the birth of Man, the creation of the world, and the origin of all life.” ― Roman Payne ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiGKxCAg_0o ) ( https://i.gyazo.com/f0c35caf918543a78663ddd975182dd1.gif ) ( https://i.gyazo.com/7a995d10fe912aeb03f416a8919fbd1a.gif ) ( https://i.gyazo.com/1546afc322f9673a0089b9a52b7d32cf.gif ) Kin had his soaking wet clothing folded up on the other side of the room, while Kaiuri slept on the couch in her office. Still Naked he'd stand up and walk towards the window before he stared out at the city. Only to Ash his cigarette on his hand and toss it into the trash without looking. And of course it'd make its mark. Pulling his pants back up he'd pull his blazer back over his body but he left his white button up shirt on Kaiuri's sleeping body while he stepped towards the door, looking back at her with those slanted golden eyes before he'd smirk stepping out of the room. On her desk had been a note ' With love - KT to KT ' Folded neatly so it'd be the first thing she saw. Kin stepped out into the Kasaihana streets and everyone walked the streets like everything had been normal, but some remembered, some preached on about how the world had been torn asunder for one night, and then put right back together again. Little do they know that it had been the product of two gods making love with one another. Kin would smile “Sometimes you fight what you are, and sometimes you give in to it. And some nights you just don’t want to fight yourself anymore, so you pick someone else to fight.” Category:Saga 4 Category:Sex